


Going for Gold

by yeahhomeswepimpin



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Archery, F/M, Fluff, Judo, London 2012 Olympics, sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahhomeswepimpin/pseuds/yeahhomeswepimpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olympics AU<br/>Clint is a world class Archer who just so happens to be dating one of the top women in Judo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from thatwillbeallmisspotts  
> I tried to make this as factually accurate as possible. I am an archer myself so felt I needed to have the equipment right for the U.S team. The main portion of the equipment is what the U.S team have used this year in the olympics and I used Brady Ellison's equipment for reference. All the round information including the target are accurate and for both Clint and Natasha's opponents I found the most feasible Olympians. Clint's score is under the Olympic record of 115 out of a possible 120 as I didn't it to be the best score ever or anything. Apologies for all the technical jargon.  
> This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

“Clint Barton for the U.S.A” Clint stepped forward slightly, arms raised acknowledging the screams and cheers from the crowd. When he stepped back for the commentator to introduce his competitor Kim Woojin from Korea, his eyes scanned the crowd searching.

His eyes locked onto her long red hair, blowing in the light wind that had started in the centre of the Lord’s Cricket Ground. She looked back at him, giving him a small reassuring smile. Clint was so grateful that she took the time from training to come and watch him in the men’s individual archery final. 

He cast one last glance at Natasha before picking up his bow. It was a Hoyt formula HPX riser with Hoyt F7 limbs, standard for all the U.S archers with the custom graphics of the U.S flag, Clint found that tacky but he wasn’t going to mention that to his coach. The sight was Clint’s preference of the Sure-loc Quest-X and he had Fuse Blade stabilisers and longrod. His arrows as Olympic standard were Eastern X10s with red G pin knocks and Red, White and Blue GAS PRO shield fletchings. 

He gave his bow one last check before pulling on his tab, a Saker III. He checked his quiver and picked up his bow, quickly attaching his finger sling. Clint centred himself blocking out all outside noise and concentrating solely on the target and his own body. 

The judge called Clint up to the line and the claxon went signalling the start of the 40 seconds he had to shoot his first arrow. He placed his feet either side of the line facing towards the left hand side of the field. With the bottom limb rested on his foot he quickly loaded his first arrow and closing his eyes brought his bow up until his arm was level. Clint took a deep breath, opened his eyes and turned his head toward the target. 

At 70 metres the target is 122cm across meaning the 10 ring is 12.2cm. The claxon signalling there were only 10 seconds left for him to finish the shot went. 

Clint placed his fingers on the string and began to draw, pulling it all the way back until his hand was anchored under his chin and his lips were touching the string. He then continued to draw until the arrow passed through the clicker and Clint released the string. He waited for the distinct thud of the arrow hitting the target before moving away from the line. As he stepped back his coach gave him a quick thumbs up and looking back at the target he saw the arrow had hit just outside the edge of the ten ring.

The rest of the match passed in a blur Clint getting steady nines and tens with an occasional 8 or 7. At one moment he got a 6 but quickly corrected himself with a triple 10. Kim Woojin kept right on Clint’s tail with a large number of nines and a few tens but the final result was

Clint Barton – 12 arrows – 108 points  
Kim Woojin – 12 arrows – 105 points 

A surge of noise built up around the stands and Clint smiled widely at the cameras before shaking hands with his opponent and picking up his bow and reserve bow and heading out of the arena.

In the changing room that was now filled with the U.S archers all hugging Clint and cheering, Clint managed to remove his arm guard and chest guard before he had to go back out for the medal presentation. The door opened again and this time it was Natasha she came flying at Clint smiling and wrapped her arms around him.  
“I’m so fucking proud of you” She grinned up at him before stealing a quick kiss. 

The rest of the U.S Olympic squad knew of Clint Barton the Archery extraordinaire and Natasha Romanov the Judo queen and their relationship but none of them dared to call them up on it or indeed go to the press about it their lives were just too damn important to risk that. After 10 minutes a young British girl knocked on the door telling Clint that it was time for the ceremony and asked him return to the field. 

After the ceremony Clint and Natasha were heading back to the Olympian Village, hand in hand. Natasha was talking about the semi-final of the Judo that was to take place in 2 days. It was her against Charline van Snick of Belgium and she was analysing every single on of her moves and previous matches in all her spare time so she would be ready. 

Clint just listened giving her occasional noises of encouragement and acknowledgement. When she began analysing how her height would affect the fight, Clint placed his hand gently over her mouth. If she wished to remove it she could, but she didn’t. She just stared up at Clint waiting for him to talk. 

“Tash, you need to chill out, all this analysing and going over the match can’t be good for you. You will do amazing and whether you win or loose you know you will have done your best so just calm down, kay?” He removed his hand and looked at her, she nodded once.

“Well then,” she said a hint of mischief in her voice, “how about instead of analysing the match, we go back to your room and I show you some of my moves?” At that Clint laughed and grabbed her hand again dragging her towards the U.S block of rooms.


End file.
